ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Stupid Movie (2022 film)
Stupid Movie is a 2022 musical animated adult black comedy film. It is a rap/rock opera musical that lampoons common tropes seen in teen films and parodies certain Disney Renaissance movies. It is inspired by the films Meet The Feebles, South Park: Bigger, Longer, and Uncut, and K-12. It is the sequel to the 2020 film The Sound Of Madness, ''and lampoons the flaws of certain direct-to-video sequels from Disneytoon Studios released during the mid 90s-mid 2000s. While it is rated R, there's not a single use of "fuck" in this film. Plot Scene 1 In 2022, LEON, a sophomore at ''Smarties University, ''a fictional university in a fictional neon-themed area in Utah, wakes up and gets ready for school. On his way to school, the opening musical number comes in ("Let's Go"). It then skips to after school when LEON meets up with his band, ''sbeve, only to find out he's been kicked out. Scene 2 One day, LEON comes to school only to find out that a 6-hour long pep rally is taking place at the school, instead of the usual routine. LEON gets bored 20 minutes in, thinking of escaping. However, he tries to come up with a strategy due to the fact that there are security guards blocking almost all exits. A popular boy on the freshmen's side of the bleachers holds up a sign saying "YOU WANT A PICTURE WITH ME?", which causes most of the audience to run over to him. LEON notices the security guards trying to stop the sudden crowd of students, opening his opportunity to escape, so he heads down the bleachers and out the nearest door. Shortly after, the security guards force everyone back in their seats and give the popular boy detention. The cheerleaders continue their dance, and after it ends, a frat boy asks a cheerleader for her number, and gives her a pen and paper to write it out. She writes down 800-813-5555, a fake number (boo-bie-ssss in leet speak), and gives it back to him before going back to the bleachers. Suddenly, a boy falls through the ceiling and lands on his feet in the middle of the gym. He announces that he has a song to sing. Someone throws a mic to him and he performs. ("The Worst Rap Song Ever!") Scene 3 LEON escapes the pep rally and goes to the forest near the school. He discovers two girls smoking a weed blunt, passing it to each other, and a boy injecting himself with smack as two other boys cheer him on. LEON just sits near a tree on his phone until the five notice him. The boy doing smack tries to pester LEON into injecting himself. LEON, after refusing multiple times, runs to the parking lot and to his car, starting it up and getting out of campus. LEON decides to go to a nearby movie theatre to see a movie. The film then takes a break from LEON and shifts focus to his cousin Leonie, another one of the main characters who is also a sophomore at Smarties University. It is revealed Leonie escaped from the gym with her friend and roommate Laveer, a freshman. A junior, Haro, offers the girls a ride back to the dorms. They accept and decide to ride in the back. One of them girls smoking asks for a ride as well. Haro says "yes, but if you pass that back to your friend first. I don't want my passengers or I getting secondhand smoke". The girl, a freshman, then gets in the passenger's seat and introduces herself as Artemis (a nickname, not her real name). However, instead of driving back to the apartment where the dorms are located, Haro and his passengers end up making many stops. At some point during the ride, Artemis gets bored of the silence and turns on the car's radio, only to hear a song she likes playing. Haro, however, dislikes the song and quickly inserts a Savage Garden CD. Haro and Artemis begin arguing over what music should play. It then cuts to Artemis drunkenly laughing with a hip flask in her hand, while an old-fashioned jazz song plays on the radio. Haro notices Leonie and Laveer are asleep, so he checks the time and realizes it's late at night, so he quickly drives back to the dormitory. Haro then wakes up Leonie and Laveer and they help get the wasted Artemis back to her dorm. While Leonie and Laveer go back to their dorm, Haro goes to the frat house to attend the party there and proceeds to get wasted at the party. Scene 4 The next day, LEON comes back to school with a disgusted expression on his face. Everyone wonders what's up with LEON. Jermaine, the frontman of sbeve, tells everyone that it was just how LEON feels about the movie he saw yesterday. Jermaine then tells LEON that he's in tons of bad films because of his agent. LEON then responds by telling Jermaine that he needs to fire his agent. Jermaine responds with "I'll consider". It then cuts to after school. LEON is on his way to his part-time job when suddenly a girl stops him. LEON and the unknown girl end up arguing and trying to one-up each other for a short time, before the girl suddenly asks LEON if he wants to go out with her. LEON rejects her, which results in the girl shooting him. Scene 5 Leonie realizes she's late for school, and walks with Laveer, who is also late. On their way, two unknown girls make fun of them. They then witness the same girls making fun of another girl, before the victim retaliates with a comeback. The other two girls are unable to come up with their own comebacks and leave. Leonie and Laveer decide to help walk the other girl to class before going to their own class. After the teacher does not show up for several minutes, the students get bored and start messing around, though it's interrupted when one of the newer teachers, Ms. Wackjob finally shows up. Another student, Salvador, shows up late to class, apologizing to Ms. Wackjob, saying there was an emergency that he needed to lend a hand in. Ms. Wackjob does not take to this well and Salvador stands up for himself, before being seized by guards. Wackjob then demands them to take Salvador to "the room worse than Detention". Scene 6 At lunch, a fight breaks out between Artemis and the same girl who shot LEON until it is broken up. Artemis and the unnamed girl are then taken by the guards to the room "worse than Detention" after yelling and swearing at a faculty member attempting to break up the fight. Leonie tries to tell them that detention is enough for them and they should only limit the room that is "worse than Detention" to students with more problematic behaviour and that it's unfair otherwise, but then the guards also take her for "talking back". Scene 7 When Leonie, Artemis, and the unnamed girl are taken to the room "worse than Detention", realizing it is a room where offenders are constantly tortured while being forced to look at a webpage full of shock images that parodies "Offended" from Encyclopedia Dramatica. ("Worse Than It Looks") Later, when the four prisoners of the room "worse than Detention" are standing in place with disturbed and pained expressions, Artemis yells "OK, WE GET IT NOW! LET US OUT, DAMMIT!". Mr. Methven, the teacher in charge, then replies that they can only get out if they do something embarrassing. As a result, the four prisoners film themselves watching a bad soap opera while loudly proclaiming that they love this show (while lying about it) and send it to Mr. Methven. After they get out, Leonie then asks Artemis "You almost always fight that girl. What do you have against her?" Artemis reveals that the unnamed girl's real name is Shay and that they used to date until she caught Shay cheating on her with a guy named Chris. ("Fake Love") Scene 8 Salvador and his boyfriend Randy are walking in the halls when someone comes out of a nearby room and tells Randy he needs to have a private talk with him. Salvador then waits for him nearby the doors. While Salvador is waiting, another young man, Brand, walks through the halls writing in his diary about how he has joined the student council and is now planning to take over the school and enslave all the students to convince The Devil that he is worthy of hiring. He then comes across Salvador and then takes out a new contract, pretending it's a petition and demands he signs it. Salvador asks what the petition is for, and after Brand explains it, Salvador signs it. He and Brand are then transported to a strange room with a rapidly flashing background before suddenly coming back. Randy then comes out of the room and tries to talk to Salvador (now being mind-controlled by Brand), but then Salvador starts berating Randy before they are interrupted by an explosion and knocked out. Brand then loses control of Salvador. The three then wake up in an odd room with several other students. Brand leaves before Mr. Methven enters the room. Mr. Methven then tells everyone that they need to speak in a way that won't be "offensive", and teaches everyone what to say instead. ("Be More Woke") Scene 8 Later that night, Jermaine finds his old Wii in his dorm room and asks his stepbrothers (sans Brand and Chris), cousins, sister, and friends if they want to play with him. Haro asks him "didn't you throw the Wii out of the window over ten years ago?". We then get a flashback to late 2009, where 11 year old Jermaine throws the same Wii out of the window for malfunctioning before angrily shouting obscenities at it. 10 year old Chris, 7 year old Kenji, 7 year old Haro and 6 year old Laveer stand there frozen. Laveer then says "the wii is being a big dumb piece of shit" before being scolded by the other three. The flashback ends and Jermaine then mentions the Wii still worked perfectly when he retrieved it, the only damage it received being a crack on its side. They then start playing some Wii while talking about how they noticed the new members of the staff and student council seem to be manipulative and controlling. Haro decides to give his Wiimote to Jack (one of Jermaine's stepbrothers) before going outside and to the balcony. ("They're All Gonna Laugh At Us!") Scene 9 Jack is about to play on a fictional game show called "Pick Your Poison" with 2 other students, Laken and Aaron Airson. The three choices are to spend one whole night in a room full of spiders, to have all of their cold drinks have antifreeze in them for a day, or to only watch sickeningly cute films (and no other films) for 3 days. Aaron Airson chooses to spend the night in the spider room. Jack chooses to only have antifreeze, stating "at least I won't die like I would be if I weren't in this show". Laken chooses to watch sickeningly cute films, stating "I used to watch stuff like this when I was little, this would be no surprise." One of the two hosts on the game show then claims she'll add a twist in the game by "finding a way to make it even harder for our three contestants", but it suddenly cuts to static before what she plans to do is revealed. The students of the scarypasta club then appear on TV and sing a song. ("GO TO NAPSVILLE!") Scene 10 Leonie, Laveer, and Adrian are walking down the halls when Laveer suddenly feels a painful cramp come to her. She runs off, yelling "DAMMIT! I FORGOT SOMETHING!". The two then stand, a little confused, before a teacher forces them to go back to their classes. As they walk back, they come across Jack with a disturbed expression on his face. The movie then shifts focus to LEON, who wakes up soaked outside while a thunderstorm is occuring. He gets up, then wonders why he's suddenly outdoors before spotting Shay, who is a few miles away from him. He screams and starts running, (W.I.P) Cast Alma (Hanjax70) as LEON Galán- A 19 year old student of Smarties University. He is one of the protagonists. Alma (Hanjax70) as Leonie Galán - LEON's cousin. She is also a sophomore at Smarties University, and is Laveer's friend and roommate. Unknown as Laken Galán - LEON's female counterpart. She is from an apocalyptic dimension and is more ditzy than her male counterpart. Alma (Hanjax70) as Laveer Vega - An 18 1/2 (later 19) year old student of Smarties University. She is the younger sister of Jermaine, the founder and drummer of sbeve. * Unknown as young Laveer Alma (Hanjax70) as Cecilia Rubio - An 18 year old Spanish exchange student attending Smarties University. She is the girlfriend of LEON. She is also a parody of the "Doormat Heroine" trope seen in romance media and is less timid than she was in the previous film. Unknown as Adrian Díaz - An 18 year old student attending Smarties University. They identify as non-binary and use they/them pronouns. They're the love interest of Laveer. Unknown as Haro Kurogawa - A 20 year old Japanese exchange student attenting Smarties University. He is also an obscure actor, is the bassist of the band sbeve and is Jermaine's best friend. * Unknown as young Haro Unknown as Soo-yeon "Artemis" Lee - An 18 year old Korean exchange student attending Smarties University. Unknown as Jermaine Vega - A 24 year old student of Smarties University. He is an obscure actor and is the founder and drummer of sbeve, ''and envies the fact he does not get as much recognition from ''sbeve's fans despite being the founder of the band. He has 5 stepbrothers. * Unknown as young Jermaine Unknown as Leroy Moreno - The manager of sbeve. * Unknown as young Leroy Unknown as Salvador Castro-Bianchi - A 21 year old Honduran exchange student attending Smarties University. He is in a gay relationship with Randy. Unknown as Randy Vega - A 22 year old student attending Smarties University. He is Kenji's older brother. Unknown as Brand Vega - A 23 year old student attending Smarties University, and Jermaine's stepbrother. He is one of the antagonists. * Unknown as Brand's singing voice. Unknown as Chris Díaz - A 23 year old student attending Smarties University, Adrian's brother and Jermaine's friend. He is a minor antagonist, but later has a heel-face turn. * Unknown as Chris's singing voice * Unknown as Young Chris Unknown as Ms. Wackjob - A teacher at Smarties University, and one of the antagonists. She is addicted to drugs and is very strict. She is a part of Principal Dover's top-secret club that is planning to get the rest of the staff fired. Unknown as Mr. Methven - The guidance counselor of Smarties University. Unknown as Jenny Tulls - A 20 year old student attending Smarties University and Mr. Methven's daughter. She is a member of the student council and is one of the antagonists. Unknown as Jules Rubio - Cecilia's sister Unknown as Ben Dover/Principal Dover - The principal of Smarties University. He is one of the antagonists. Unknown as Guy With A Floating Head No one as Aaron Airson (since he is a silent character) - He is literally just a person made out of air. He wears a shirt that usually says "HELP" (occasionally having different text). What he would've said if he were not mute appears in subtitles. Songs The songs parody certain songs from animated musical films, and are in rap/rock opera format. # Let's Go - The opening musical number. It is sung by LEON and other Smarties University students. It is a spoof of "After Today" from'' A Goofy Movie,'' "Mountain Town" from South Park: Bigger, Longer, and Uncut, ''and "Life's a Happy Song" from ''The Muppets. # The Worst Rap Song Ever! - An original rap song that as described by Hanjax70, is "supposed to live up to its name". It is sung by Kenji (Haro's cousin) # Worse Than It Looks - A song sung by an offscreen voice (sung by Unknown). It is a spoof of "Hell Isn't Good" from South Park: Bigger, Longer, and Uncut. # Fake Love - A song sung by an offscreen voice (sung by Unknown) that is about Artemis' relationship with her ex, Shay. It is a spoof of "When She Loved Me" from Toy Story 2 ''and "Soon You'll Come Home" from ''All Dogs Go To Heaven. # Be More Woke - A song sung by Mr. Methven and the students. It is about Mr. Methven teaching the students to speak in a more politically correct way. It is a spoof of "It's Easy M'kay" from South Park: Bigger, Longer, and Uncut. # They're All Gonna Laugh At Us! - A song sung by Haro. It is a spoof of "Go The Distance" from Hercules ''and "Up There" from ''South Park: Bigger, Longer, and Uncut. # GO TO NAPSVILLE! - A song sung by the members of the Scarypasta Club. It is a spoof of "It's A B-Movie" from The Brave Little Toaster. # Let's Get out of Here - A song sung by the students after realizing how controlling the school's staff and the student council is. It is a spoof of "There Are No Cats In America" from An American Tail and "A Rumour In Saint Petersburg" from Anastasia. # No More Mr. Nice Guy - A song sung by Brand and his thugs. It is a spoof of "The World's Greatest Criminal Mind" from The Great Mouse Detective ''and "The Gaston Song" from ''Beauty And The Beast. # The Cool Song - An original hip hop song that is sung by an offscreen voice (sung by Unknown). # You Are Gay (Very Gay) - A song sung by Jermaine's stepbrothers, Shadow and Joe to the homophobic (secretly gay) Student Council member Sheldon. It spoofs Kyle's Mom is a Bitch ''from ''South Park: Bigger, Longer and Uncut. # I'm Back, Bitches - A villain song sung by Brand, Chris and the tortured souls. It spoofs certain villain songs, such as "Hellfire" from Hunchback of Notre Dame, ''and "Be Prepared" from ''The Lion King, ''and "In The Dark of the Night" from ''Anastasia. Category:Adult animation Category:R-Rated Movies Category:Black comedy Category:Musical Films Category:Fantasy films Category:Horror films Category:Animated musical films Category:Parody films Category:R Rated Films Category:Action/Adventure Category:Romantic comedy films Category:Mature Category:2022 films Category:2022 Films Category:Comedy films Category:Animated comedy films Category:Animated black comedy films Category:Rock opera